


The Greatest Night of the Year

by madlysanecatlady



Category: South Park
Genre: Creek Week, Creek Week 2018, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, sp creek, spcreek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Craig and Tweek head to the pumpkin patch. Craig has something big on his mind.





	The Greatest Night of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> Creek Week 2018 Day Four - Prompt: "Halloween"

Craig straightened his hat when he noticed in the window of the Tweaks’ front door that it was askew atop his head before ringing the doorbell. Tweek opened it almost immediately, smiling widely when he saw Craig standing there.

‘Hey,’ he said shyly, stepping out onto the porch before calling back to his parents to say goodbye. Craig looked him over, actually surprised to see a light green coat over Tweek’s perpetually misbuttoned shirt for once, a pair of white mittens on his hands with a matching white hat stuffed over his mess of wild hair.

‘Hey,’ Craig smiled, reaching out to touch the hat, feeling the springiness of his hair underneath the bright fleece. It was honestly the cutest he thought Tweek had ever looked (which in his opinion was _quite_ the achievement), not that Craig would _ever_ say that out loud without a bit more _sugar_ poured over him first. ‘You look dressed for the weather for once.’

‘You like the hat?’ Tweek deduced easily, smiling at Craig’s soft expression. ‘It’s cold tonight,’ he shrugged. ‘Ready to go?’

‘Hell yeah,’ Craig grinned, taking Tweek’s hand and leading the way to the sidewalk and setting their course for the pumpkin patch. ‘I love the pumpkin patch. Churros and sheep dressed up in little stupid costumes. Plus I get to go with you without my mom breathing down our necks. What’s not to love?’

It was more than that, too, Craig thought. He liked Halloween enough, who didn’t like free candy? But he knew Tweek wasn’t as big a fan of a holiday all about scaring people. The pumpkin patch was a happy medium. There was a haunted house there, yeah, but they’d steer way clear of that and stick to the rest of the activities available, pretty much all of which were very Tweek-friendly in a decidedly unkind to him time of year.

Tweek squeezed his hand and smiled sideways at him, cheeks going pink. ‘I like it when you slip up and say something that sweet.’

‘Slip up?’ Craig snorted. ‘You actually wanna hear me get all sappy with you? You got it babe. You look fucking cute tonight.’ He leaned over to press the lightest of kisses to Tweek’s pink cheek. ‘Cuter than normal, anyways, which is still pretty fucking cute.’

‘Aw, Craig,’ Tweek smiled his embarrassed, completely adorable smile that Craig loved so much. ‘You’re so sweet.’

‘Only you think that.’

‘Only I get to see the sweet you all the time,’ Tweek reminded him quietly.

Craig simply smiled at that, walking hand in hand with Tweek towards the outskirts of town where the pumpkin patch was set up every year. The air was chilly, but with the not-so-surreptitious glances and smiles Tweek kept throwing him as they walked he was completely warmed from head to toe. He figured they could be out all night as the air only got colder and the wind picked up and he would still feel just fine. He really couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was about Tweek that just made him feel so warm, safe, and just completely _happy_. He’d never experienced it before, but he knew that he never wanted it to stop.

‘What’s going on in there?’ Tweek tapped Craig’s head with his free mitten-clad hand, watching him carefully as the pumpkin patch loomed into his peripheral vision. ‘You look like you’re thinking about something big.’

‘Just… I don’t know,’ Craig shrugged. ‘Nothing really, I can’t put words to it.’

‘Well when you figure it out, let me know,’ Tweek smiled as they made their way across the parking lot to the entrance of the pumpkin patch.

‘You’ll be the first to know,’ Craig smiled quickly at him before rearranging his face into its usual neutral expression as they passed by the doorman and into the bustling festivities of Dr. Spooky’s Pumpkin Patch.

Some of the activities were still opening up, the patch itself only having opened minutes before they arrived, but the petting zoo was jumping right into action, the little sheep and goats dressed in little costumes for the occasion. Rather taken in by the cuteness of the nearest lamb, dressed as a fuzzy little pirate, Craig pulled Tweek towards the pen, not immediately noticing the hesitance in his boyfriend.

‘What’s the matter, babe?’ Craig asked, eyeing the rigidity of Tweek’s spine as they approached the pen of waiting animals.

‘Ngh, I don’t really… I don’t think I want to pet them,’ Tweek eyed an approaching goat apprehensively. ‘Y-you can, though. I’ll just wait here.’

‘There’s nothing to be afraid of, honey,’ Craig reached out to pat the head of the newly-arrived fairy outfit-clad goat to make his point. The goat bleated, spooking Tweek behind Craig for a minute before he peeked around his boyfriend’s shoulder at the goat who nudged his head against Craig’s hand to get him to pet him again. ‘See? They’re really sweet. They wouldn’t let us pet them if they were mean, right?’

‘Ngh, I g-guess,’ Tweek carefully stepped around Craig, watching the goat and lamb carefully. The lamb ambled nearer to him, looking at him with big, shiny eyes. Tweek looked at it for a minute, smiling slightly as the cuteness of it won him over.

‘Would you like to feed her?’ the lady overseeing the pen asked him, reaching into the pouch she had tied on a belt at her hip and pulling out a handful of small brown pellets. She smiled at Tweek’s uneasy expression. ‘It’s easy, look.’

She held her hand out flat for the lamb to eat the pellets from, which it did with gusto. She grabbed another small handful of pellets and placed them in Tweek’s hand. ‘Just do it like that. She’ll love you.’

‘It’s ok, Tweek,’ Craig assured him, reaching out to steady Tweek’s trembling hand and guide it over to the sheep. Tweek held perfectly still as she inched forward to slurp up the pellets, her velvety mouth tickling his palm as she picked up the last pellets.

Tweek laughed, shyly bringing his hand up to scratch behind the lamb’s ear. She bleated softly, nuzzling against his hand. He smiled over at Craig. ‘You’re right. She’s really sweet.’

Craig smiled back, watching Tweek calm completely as he pet the lamb, every ounce of trepidation completely leaving him. He was overcome once again with that distinctive warm feeling again as he watched his boyfriend melt under the cuteness of the petting zoo animals that were all coming to the fence to check him out. He liked seeing Tweek so at ease like this; he loved being able to help him overcome his fears.

They fed the animals and petted them until some other kids arrived for their turns and they moved back to let a group of girls squeal over their cuteness, stopping at the small portable sink they had set up for handwashing after touching the animals. Craig waited for Tweek to dry off his hands before reaching out and taking one, squeezing with a smile.

‘Whaddya wanna do next?’

Tweek looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning. ‘I love the churros! Let’s get some!’

Craig followed him over to the churro stand, each of them getting one. Tweek got a coffee, and Craig a hot chocolate, and they sat down to enjoy their snack, looking around at everything else that was just waiting for them to go and try. Craig’s eyes fell on the bouncy house and he frowned. _That_ was out of the question. Tweek _hated_ the bouncy house. He hated being enclosed with so many strangers on uneven and unstable ground. Craig could see his point, actually. He didn’t really like it all that much either. His eyes found the row of carnival games next and he smiled. He could probably win something cool for Tweek there. That would probably get him to smile that smile Craig loved so much, the one where his cheeks went a little pink and his eyes crinkled and his nervous trembles subsided for the moment.

‘Craig?’ Tweek pulled his attention back, watching him closely. ‘What’re you thinking about so seriously?’

‘Just about what to do next,’ Craig finished off his churro and gulped down the rest of his hot chocolate when he noticed Tweek had already finished. ‘Wanna play some of the games before we go choose our pumpkins?’

‘Yeah, they’re fun,’ Tweek nodded earnestly. ‘I’ll probably suck at them though.’

‘The fun is in playing, isn’t it?’ Craig shrugged, tossing their trash in the bin, smiling when Tweek reached out for his hand as they walked. He stopped in front of the first game, a darts game and grinned. His dad had a dartboard set up in their basement. He was getting really good on it when he was allowed to play. He bet he could win Tweek one of the adorable little lamb plushies at this game.

He paid the man minding the game stall and received his darts, taking careful aim at the game board, a pattern of pumpkins of varying size and colour. He needed either three orange pumpkins or one golden pumpkin to win the lamb he had his eye on for Tweek in one go. He closed his eyes for a minute, taking a deep breath to concentrate. His eyes shot open when he felt lips press against his cheek.

‘You got this, Craig,’ Tweek told him quietly. ‘You’re the best shot I know.’

Craig took another deep breath and took aim, the dart gliding effortlessly through the air and piercing into one of the golden pumpkins. Craig’s expression betrayed no emotion, but on the inside he was cheering for himself. He glanced over at the guy running the stall, almost smiling at his shocked expression before throwing his second dart, hitting yet another golden pumpkin. He did smile this time, turning to Tweek. ‘You wanna throw the last one, babe?’ He leaned over to kiss his cheek. ‘You got it, honey. No pressure at all. Just for fun, remember?’

‘Ack, you make it look so easy,’ Tweek smiled at him, taking the dart. He steadied himself and considered the game board before throwing, mouth dropping open in shock as it pierced into their third golden pumpkin.

‘Well holy shit, kids,’ the man looked completely shocked. ‘That’s a jackpot prize. You can get two of the big ones,’ he pointed up at the giant lambs and llamas in different outfits hanging from the stall. ‘Go ahead and pick them out.’

‘Y-you pick!’ Tweek requested of Craig. ‘That’s too much pressure.’

Craig nodded and pointed up at a pair of lambs dressed in rainbow coloured top hats and bow ties, accepting them with murmured thanks. He handed one over to Tweek. ‘That’s the one I _wanted_ to win for you in the first place. We just wound up with a twofer.’

‘Ack! You were trying to win for _me_?’ Tweek smiled down at the lamb before hugging it tightly to his chest. ‘ _Thank you_.’

Craig couldn’t help but grin stupidly as the smile he loved so much spread across his boyfriend’s face. He couldn’t explain why seeing Tweek so happy made him so happy, but he guessed that was simply what relationships were all about. The fact that this smile usually led to Tweek tossing his arms around his neck and kissing him like he did just now was a mere bonus to seeing it.

‘You’re the best boyfriend ever,’ Tweek said when he pulled away.

‘You have many before me or something?’ Craig snorted. ‘Come on, let’s play the water gun game. Betcha can’t beat me!’

‘You’re on.’

Craig let Tweek win the first time, but actually lost the second time once Tweek’s confidence was boosted. When the third game ended in a tie and the chilly wind picked up, they decided to call it an evening and headed for the pumpkin bins to select their pumpkins they would be carving together the next day.

Craig watched Tweek sizing up all the pumpkins, checking their size and shape, making sure they would be the best for their carving plans and felt the now-familiar warmth bubbling up in his chest. He was starting to recognise it as he watched Tweek; it was rather similar to the feeling he got watching Stripe in her cage. It was a warm and strong affection for sure, but felt… different. Craig paused when Tweek turned to meet his gaze and he felt his cheeks burn red. _Oh_. Now he understood.

‘You thinking again?’ Tweek asked, beckoning him over to help carry the pumpkins he’d selected. ‘What about now?’

‘You,’ Craig said as they paid for the pumpkins and picked them up to set off across the parking lot towards Tweak Bros. coffee where they would be able to store the pumpkins until tomorrow.

‘Me?’ Tweek looked confused as he set down his pumpkin to fumble around for his keys to get them into the back room. They set the pumpkins down near the bags of coffee beans and Tweek turned to face Craig, confusion still etched into his face. ‘What’re you talking about?’

‘I’m just thinking about you. I have been a whole lot lately,’ Craig shrugged. He watched Tweek blush under his gaze and swallowed, wondering if voicing his thoughts was the best thing to do here, or if he was about to scare Tweek out of his skin.

‘That’s sappy,’ Tweek smiled, subconsciously hugging the lamb plush to his chest.

‘Yeah,’ Craig agreed with a nervous chuckle. ‘It’s… it’s cos I love you I guess. I have for a while, I think, but I was slow to figure it out. You know me and emotions…’

Tweek blinked at him for a full minute before his whole face turned bright red. He buried it in the softness of the lamb plush until Craig went over and put a worried hand to the top of his head, coaxing him to look up.

Tweek surprised him, leaning his face up to kiss him, nothing crazy or too serious, but slightly less chastely than usual. He pulled away after longer than normal and looked up at Craig, eyes shining. ‘I love you too, Craig.’

‘I’m glad you do and I didn’t just scare the fuck outta you,’ Craig laughed, feeling the last of his nerves melting away as Tweek continued smiling up at him. ‘I know you hate spooky things this time of year.’

Tweek laughed along with him, leaning his head on Craig’s chest, sighing contentedly when Craig wrapped his arms tightly around him. ‘You’re right, I hate scary stuff, especially around now when everyone else loves it. But you were wrong about one thing,’ he straightened up to look at his boyfriend seriously, reaching up to touch the pink settling across Craig’s cheeks gently. ‘There’s plenty of terrifying stuff going around right now, but there’s no way in hell you could ever be one of them.’

Craig leaned down to kiss him again, feeling that now completely understood warmth radiating through him from head to toe. As far as he was concerned, the pumpkin patch was the greatest night of the year. Halloween could suck it. Hell, Valentine’s Day could suck it. All he needed was a simple night at a small town rinky-dink carnival with the most perfect boyfriend in the world. As Tweek pulled away to smile up at him again, Craig knew the feeling was mutual. This truly was the greatest night of the year.


End file.
